TMNT - A sudden understanding
by becky016
Summary: Hey people, this is my first ever TMNT fanfiction I've written. Which includes the famous four of course, as well as my four female OC characters who happen to be mutant turtles also. Find out how my OC's team up with the good guys. It should be noted that my OC's were mutated by Bishop, in order to kill off the turtles once and for all. Especially if they wanted to return to human


**Title: A sudden understanding ****Author: becky016 Rating: PG - 13 Warnings: There are a few remarks involving violence and blood, but not enough to make you feel sick (so don t worry lol) There is also a scene in this story which counts as a flashback**  
**Summary: Pic-Fic: April, Casey and the turtles arrive at Grandma Jones s house in the country, only to encounter their enemies already making themselves at home.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

Okay we re here! April called out, the van door slid open as the four turtles each jumped out ninja style.  
Aww man it feels great ta stretch my legs! Raph commented he began doing squats, to get his blood flowing. Don took a quick inhale of fresh air. Woohoo! Can we go swimming! No! Let s go camping! No! Let s make a fire where we can eat marshmallows and tell spooky stories! Mikey leaped with excitement Splinter swung his walking stick around Mikey s head.  
Oww!

It had been almost 7 months since they all had a vacation together, the sun's rays felt nice on their skin.  
"What d I tell ya? This is gonna be a great vacation! Casey said taking out boxes from the back of the van.

Soon April noticed something as she looked up at the sky.  
"Hey Casey how many other relatives use your grandma s house?" she asked, still with her eyes in the air.  
"No one why? Whoa!" he replied nearly staking it down the porch steps, before Leo ran up and caught him.  
"Thanks man"

"Don't mention it" Leo took a couple of boxes from Casey s pile as they both went to enter the household.  
"Then why is there smoke coming out of the chimney?!" April stated pointing up at the bricked vent.

Soon everyone was on edge; the turtles hid themselves against the walls, Leonardo took a peek through the window noticing a shadow walking past.  
She's right Leo whispered back to his brothers.  
"Ya don t spose the foot could ave tracked us down, do ya?" Raph pulled out his Sai readying himself.  
"It could be the purple dragons" Don interrupted, as they all ducked when the shadow walked by again.  
"WHOEVER IT IS! THEY DON'T MESS WITH MY GRANDMA'S PLACE!" Casey roared as he stormed up to the door in pure rage.  
"Casey! What'ya you doin?" Raph whispered trying to keep himself quiet, but in fact, he wanted to drop kick his bone head of a friend into the floor.  
"HEY! YOU IN THERE! SHOW YASELF!" Casey hollered slamming his fist on the wooden structure.

SMACK! The door slammed open crashing Casey to the ground.

Inside was a small fire, which looked as if it was floating mid-air.  
"Out of the way! Out of the way!" A voice chanted over and over when a green figure with red hair, ran out the house in frenzy. Slamming the burning dish on the floor, she began whacking the flames away with her apron. She coughed and spluttered at the fumes released from the remains, and parts of her face were smeared black, after wiping it with the soot covered gloves. Panting with relief she was thankful that the chaos was over.

"Not again... That's the third one this morning..." she moaned picking herself up from the ground. She turned round noticing each individual standing there, including the turtles which they had encountered a number of times, only kick the shell out of each one of them.

"You!" Leonardo recognised her as he pulled his katana out, thinking there would be another horrendous battle like the last time.  
"Hey! You re not dead!" she cheered with enthusiasm but before anything could happen; another girl leaned out the door. This one had short dark hair, with crimson bands around her neck wrists, her skin was a much lighter green, than the red heads.  
"You burnt another one again!" she called out as she noticed Mikey in the corner of her eye, Mikey froze in astonishment.  
"YOU!" he freaked.  
"Well, well looky who I found" she smirked hauling him up by his bandana Mikey tried pulling out of her grip; she just put him in a head lock nearly choking him.  
"Let him go!" Raph roared.

"Relax drama queen! I just wanna ask him some questions..." she snarled turning her attention back to Mikey.  
"So what do you call this? You don t write you don't call..."

"I'm sure I sent you one! It must have gotten lost in the mail!" Mikey squealed trying to make up an excuse. She huffed letting him go, falling to his knees he gasped trying to get his breath back.  
"Girl's look whos come to visit!" she called back in the house.

Without knowing it, the red head had flown right by Leo.  
"Raphie boy!" she giggled, reaching her arms out, she and dived into him.  
"AAAHH!" Raph jumped as they both tumbled to the floor. She instantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders  
"I forgot to say thanks for saving me from Hun, it was so sweet of you!" she smiled.  
"Yeah well..." Raph blushed noticing her sapphire eyes, a few seconds past before he realised they were getting funny reactions from everyone.  
"Would ya get of me woman?! Sheesh!" his face was still flushed as he pulled himself up from the old floorboards, but the turtle girl still clung to his arm tightly.

Soon another turtle made her way out the door, her head was stuck in a book, whilst she hummed a small melody. Her hair was long and black which was held up in a high ponytail and her skin was a pale green; she was quietly minding her own business before realising that they had company.  
"Oh... when did you guys get here? I thought you had perished in our last battle" she asked looking around, she noticed Leo amidst the group she blushed hiding her face back in her book.

"I'm sorry but do you know these..." April finished her sentence finding it hard to believe there were 3 more turtles in front of her; she thought the guys were the only ones. Splinter witnessing everything, cleared his throat with a mild cough.  
"Why don't we all go inside, I feel this will be a long tale... one we might all want to hear" he said taking his walking stick and making his way inside the house.  
Placing their weapons away, everyone else followed behind him.  
"Oh don't mind me!" Casey started still rubbing his nose from the door smacking into him, April helped him up.

Inside the old structure, they sat themselves down, each one nervously looking at the other, not knowing who was going to start the conversation.  
"So... how you guys been?" one of the girls asked.  
"Well considering you kicked our shells to the point of no return doing pretty good" Mikey replied, he got a few whacks from his brothers. The girls giggled at Mikey's humiliation.  
"Why don t you start by introducing yourselves" Splinter stated.  
"Yeah, and tell us why ya been using my grandma's place as your little hideout!" Casey roared April took his arm sitting him back down.  
"Are ya here for another rematch?" Raph snarled.  
"Take it easy guys, one question at a time..." April consoled them both. The girls looked at one another as the red head nodded to them both.

"The names Robyn" the short haired brunette smirked.  
"Charlotte" the red head followed. Each of them turned to the last one, as she was focused by her book once again, Charlotte tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Oh..." she bowed.  
"I'm Mia..." she said closing her book so she d no longer be distracted. Now that they knew who their former challengers were, the guys were intrigued to hear about how they came to be.

"I thought there were four of you?" Donatello queried.  
"Julie... she's..." Robyn sighed clenching her fists tight Mia and Charlotte placed their hands over hers giving her comfort.  
"Let s just say, she got hurt pretty bad" Robyn finished; shortly some footsteps could be heard trailing down the stairs behind them.

Everyone looked up, there was yet another green presence, but in this case this female turtle was covered in bruises with a large dressing over her forehead, and her arm bandaged up, but not as neatly as you hoped it to be. The girls instantly picked themselves up and ran to her aid.  
"I heard you talking..." she mumbled trying to smile but instead heaved a sigh.  
"Come on let's get you back upstairs" Robyn said taking her arm over her shoulder as she and the badly bruised turtle trundled back up the stairs. Mia and Charlotte turned to the others, their faces showed distress and shock at what they had just witnessed.

"This is the result we got from working for... him... so we decided to run" Mia responded wiping away the tear that trickled past her cheek, as she and Charlotte sat back down.  
"What happened?" Leo asked, for every person in the room.  
"It was about a month after we last fought you..." Charlotte started the memories ran back through her mind.

"We were ordered to return to headquarters and as we did Bishop was waiting for us..."

Bishop stood there watching each specimen that was contained in large liquid substance, some were alien, and others were more human volunteers for his experiments .  
The girls leaped in out of nowhere, keeping themselves hidden in the shadows.  
"Did you finish them off?" he asked, Julie held out the purple bandana and threw it to the floor. Bishop snarled as he gave an evil chuckle.  
"Finally... I have rid the world or those wretched beasts!" he picked up the purple cloth and held it over a Bunsen burner, engulfing it in flames. Before a bladed staff was place on his shoulder close to his neck.  
"Do not forget your promise!" Julie snarled revealing herself from the light. Bishop quickly turned snapping the staff in two and swinging his heel around he tripped her up, she soon found herself with the blade dangled over her head. The girls panicked as they knew how ruthless he could be, considering she was his daughter.  
"Don't forget your place Julie..." she picked herself up as the others surrounded her, making sure she wasn t seriously injured. He threw the broken pieces to the floor and returned to what he was doing. Thinking that they were no longer wanted, the girls went to return to their room.  
"I haven' t forgotten my promise ladies... you will be returned to your family's once Doctor Stockman has found the remedy to your... **_alteration_**" he put much emphasis on that last word, this sent chills down their spines.

Once they had left the room Stockman soon entered with his large robotic body.  
"When are you going to tell them, that there is no way to return them back normal!" he was so frustrated with lie after lie. He began to tap away at his computer until the correct screen appeared.  
"You see, their blood cells have drawn in too much of the mutated atoms we took from the turtles DNA. Making it impossible to determine which cell is human and which one is the mutation... If we did try to return them to normal, the effect could go either way..." he explained typing at his computer once again.

"They could end up mutating even more or we could drain out each cell, but would mean draining at least ninety per cent of their own life force" he explained looking at Bishop as he hummed to himself.

"Continue with the experiment" he responded.  
"B-but sir an experiment like this, could kill them... your own daughter..." Stockman was shocked to hear such a response he had always hated the turtles, but he never expected to let the girls suffer for their mistakes. After all he knew what it was like not being able to fit into the outside world.

"I am aware of the consequences, as I was aware of the results from when we started this testing! With those bothersome turtles out of the way, we have no need for any more mutations running around free..." he stated leaving Stockman to his thoughts.  
"I want the job done tonight!" he called out exiting the room.  
"Yes..." Stockman sighed. Little did he know that the girls were listening to the whole discussion.

Back in their room, which was more like a safeguarded prison, Mia and Charlotte sat side by side waiting for a miracle. Robyn was curled up in a corner trying not to cry as she thought about her father and younger siblings back at home. Julie always knew her father was a tereble person, but what she had just heard put it in perspective. She held up an old photo of her mother, father and herself. Closing her eyes she thought long and hard about what they should do, crinkling the photo in her palm she stood up.  
"We're running away!" she announced peeping out the hole in the door.  
"Running away?" Mia stated a bit confused with the sudden outburst.  
"You must be crazy to think we can escape here!" Robyn replied back watching Julie draw out a draft of the building.  
"Yeah even if we did, where would we go? our families think we re dead..." Charlotte specified.  
"And we don t exactly merge in with the normal busy bodies..." Mia finished off.

Julie sighed, knowing they all spoke the truth; she stood up directly to look each one of them in the eye.  
"I know it s a long shot, but the fact that we may end up dying here!... I just can t accept that..." she opened her palm revealing the ruffled picture.  
"It's bad enough he took your existences away from the world but..." a few splashes of water hit the floor. The others noticed her eyes were swollen up with water, as a few streaks drivelled past her cheeks.

"You guys are the only friends, and family I ve ever really had... and I will not let him take that away from me!" she sniffed. Mia and Charlotte smiled giving her a consoling hug. Julie sniffed wiping the last of her tears away.  
"Lets do it!" Charlotte said as each head turned to Robyn, she shook her head and rubbed her face.  
"Grrr! Okay! Enough with the guilty stares already! Let s send ourselves to our deaths!" she said sarcastically.  
"You got that right!" Mia stated.  
"And when you re right, you re right!" they all chanted together as they got back to their plan.

In time two large men opened the door. Julie was asleep on the bed, Mia and Charlotte on the floor and Robyn was leaned against the wall as she glared at both men.  
"Julie you're father wants to see you.." one man called. Julie stretched out her arms and gave a big yawn.  
"Come on! We haven' t got all day!" the man hurried her.  
"Alright, alright I hear you already!" she yawned falling into him. Her hand quickly grabbed the I.D pass of his belt, and threw it into the room.  
"Hey w-what are you doing?" the man cried out in alarm, once again Julie yawned.  
"Sorry... guess I m still sleepy" they shoved her away slamming the door shut behind them. Robyn heard the footsteps getting fainter and fainter.

She grabbed the pass off the floor and shook the others.  
"Come on, its time..." she whispered leaning her hand out the hole, she just barely managed to swipe the key. The machine bleeped a tune before the door hatch clicked open. Leaning out the door, they saw that the coast was clear and made their move. Julie knew the layout of the lair to a tee, as she had mapped out each surveillance camera and corridor within the drawn image earlier and with the I.D card in their possession, this meant that the girls could retrieve their weapons and make their escape. They were noticed by guards from time to time, but it was easy taking them out.

Nearing the exit, the girls thought they would finally get their freedom.  
"Come on, what are we waiting for?" Robyn whispered.  
"For Julie, we can t leave her!" Charlotte replied back. Without warning the alarms bellowed, with all the lights flashing. Amidst the chaos Mia heard something.  
"AHH!" it was Julie's scream, Mia pulled at Robyn s arm.  
"Come on we have to go help her!" she ran down the corridor Charlotte and Robyn soon followed as the door swiped open, Julie was seen unconscious on the floor, Bishop was leaned over her body, with the metal bar in his hand, it was stained with blood.

"Julie!" they all cried out.

He lifted his head spotting the girls straight ahead of him, taking a few steps away from Julie's body he raced towards them.  
"You... Raaahhh!" he roared they just about dodged his attacks.

"You made me do this!" he shouted to Charlotte, she defended herself with her elbow blades best she could but was flung to the floor.  
"Argh!" she cried out.  
Mia charged forward throwing each punch and kick towards him, Bishop grabbed her arm and pulled her into his knee.

"You and your pathetic mutation cost my daughter's life!" Mia was hurled in the air, smashing into the liquefied containers.  
"No..£ Bishop looked around hoping to find Robyn but instead he found Julie, her face was covered in blood, she panted limping towards the computer. Typing in a few keys a cover opened up revealing a yellow handle.  
"Julie, what are you doing?!" Bishop panicked.  
"I'm doing what I should have done, a long time ago..." pulling down the handle an announcement arose.  
WARNING SELF DESTRUCT WILL TRANSPIRE IN 3 MINUTES! the alarms got louder and the guards ran towards each exit in sheer terror.

Bishop growled in anger.  
"You... brought this on... yourself..." Julie collapsed to the ground and Bishop went over to finish what he started as he held the metal bar over her, suddenly a chain wrapped itself around his arm. Turning round it was Robyn, she pulled at the chain making sure it was secure.  
"No you don't!" she yelled, using all her strength she whirled him around the room crashing him into the computer Charlotte lifted herself up and went to help Mia, as Robyn went to tend to Julie.

Soon the walls started to crumble around them.  
WARNING SELF DESTRUCT WILL TRANSPIRE IN 1 MINUTE! it announced once more.

It didn t take long for the girls to know what that meant, the guards had already made their escape, which made it all the more easier for the them to vacate as well.  
Just about making it over the wired fence they looked back when a large blast sent them flying to the ground.  
The building was consumed in flames as Julie peeked her eyes open, saddened that she had lost her father, a tear appeared in the corner of her eye as she slowly closed them once again.

"We... we're finally free..." Charlotte finished.

The others couldn't believe what they had been through, and the guys thought they had had it rough.  
"That's... the saddest story I've ever heard..." April quoted Casey wrapped his arm around her pulling her in close.

"Yeah talk about lucky" Mikey said crossing his legs.  
"After a couple of months of hiding and traveling we finally came across this place, we' ve been living here for the past three months now" Mia explained.

Robyn quietly made herself down the stairs and sat between Charlotte and Mia.  
"We don't expect you to trust us, given the past circumstances and we can' t condole any actions we've taken against you... but, we hope in time you can forgive us, and let us stay here" they beseeched to all of them.  
"Well I don't know 'bout stayin 'ere forever..." Casey mentioned April elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Oww, What'd I say?" he shrugged.

"What I think Casey is trying to say is that, well if you want... you could come stay with us" Leo said the girls shot up from their slum.  
"WHAT!" Raph roared.  
"REALLY?!" they all yelled beams of smiles rose on their faces.  
"Well if it s okay with master Splinter..." they all turned to the large rat, who was deep in thought.  
"Yes... I think that would be wise, when the world turns its back on us we must look within ourselves, to help one another in times of need... that is, if you boys can handle four women being in the house" Splinter grinned to himself.

It had always been just the five of them and apart from the occasional times with April, they ve never really had any women over, or living with them for that matter, each one looked at one another. Not realising what they were letting themselves in for.

"Well..."

"Erm..."

"I guess..."

"If we ain't got no over choice..."

"Thank you so much!" The girls screamed leaping onto Splinter giving him a large hug, as they giggled amongst themselves with delight.

"Looks like this family just keeps getting bigger..." April smiled with Casey s hand in hers.

THE END


End file.
